More and more people are relying upon mobile devices to stay “on-line”, i.e., remain in electronic communication with others. There are many apps and applications that enable a user to stay connected using a smart mobile device. However, while smart mobile devices have many useful capabilities, due to their size factor and limited processing power, smart mobile devices are usually limited in the breadth of what the apps and applications can offer.
One example of such limited ability is in regard to calendaring and scheduling. While a user may be able to view his/her calendar on a smart mobile device, or even create a calendar event, due in part to limited abilities to enter information (typically via touch screens or small alpha/numeric keys) as well as the ability to display substantial amounts of information at the same time, more often than not the ability to create a calendar event or organize a schedule event is quite difficult such that these users wait until at a more full-featured computer before creating such events.